


Great Company (Or Not So Great?)

by issasmethyd



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Highschool AU, Lesbian AU, Set in 2019 or 2020 ish, Side Ships, Smut, crygi, jankie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:07:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24978904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/issasmethyd/pseuds/issasmethyd
Summary: Crystal Elizabeth Methyd was the new girl in town. Caught interest with Gigi Goode, a gorgeously notorious popular girl from the same school. Surrounded by homophobic dipshits all around, will they find love in all thus madness? Or ill they uncover another little "surprise."
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd, Jackie Cox/Jan Sport
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Great Company (Or Not So Great?)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! This is my first AO3 fanfic.  
> Just a few notes:  
> \- Don't send this to any queens involved.  
> \- I'm Australian so I spell things different.  
> \- These are only characters, don't send any hate to them based on how they're portrayed in this book.  
> \- If you want more, leave a kudos and a comment! It would be greatly appreciated.

Crystal's alarm starts repetitively beeping, waking the girl up. "Ugh" Crystal groans, wacking her alarm clock. "Crystal, sweetie, are you up?" Crystals mother, Natalia yells out from downstairs. Crystal groans, pulling her blanket off of her warm body.

Crystal opens the sliding door to her closet, looking through all of her clothing to find something suitable for the first day. Crystal decides on some black ripped jeans and a neon orange flannel. Crystal looks in the mirror, making sure she looks presentable for her first day. In all honesty, she doesn't give a fuck what people think of her or her style, but this is a new start and she can't fuck it up.

Crystal moved from Missouri to LA. Why the big move you may ask? Well, Crystal's mother and father divorced after months of constant fighting. Crystals mother got full custody of Crystal and decided to have a new start in LA, where Natalia can start her own Business. Crystal didn't want this, she wanted to stay in Missouri with her friends and family. She left everyone and everything behind. She left her girlfriend, Lux, and her best friends Heidi and Widow. Lux didn't want to commit to a long distance relationship so they broke up. Crystal still felt shit about it, but things happen for a reason.

Crystal walks downstairs to her mum, grabbing an apple from the counter. "Bye mum, I love you." Crystal hugs her mum. "Have a good day sweetie, I love you." Crystal smiles and opens her front door, taking a step onto her front porch, taking a deep breath.

_____________________________________________

Gigi sits at her vanity, applying her lipgloss as she stares in the mirror at her nearly perfect face. "Gianna, you better be ready." Gigi's father, Kevin, opens the door saying to his daughter. "I won't be home when you get back from school today." Gigi nods. "Of course you are." Kevin rolls his eyes and walks out of the room, shutting the door quietly, not wanting to wake Gigi's brother, Logan, up. 

Gigi sighed and grabbed her purse, walking downstairs to the kitchen, opening the fridge and grabbing the yogurt out of the fridge. "This should fill me up until lunch," Gigi opened the yogurt and grabbed a spoon, sitting at the breakfast bench, waiting for Nicky to come pick her up.

Gigi hears Nicky's car pull up in the driveway. She gets up, picking her purse off of the floor, walking over to the door. Gigi opens it, looking out into her big, expensive garden. She looks over to Nicky, sitting in the car.

"Sorry I took so long," Gigi says, opening the car door and sitting down in the passenger seat. "Its alright," Nicky says in her thick, French accent.

"I heard there is a new kid coming today," Nicky starts the conversation. "Really? I'm guessing Mr Charles will make me give them a tour like always.." Gigi rolled her eyes and looked out the window. "I mean, its a possibility but you never know, he could make that weird ass dyke tour them." Nicky keeps her eyes on the road, not turning to Gigi. 

_____________________________________________

Nicky and Gigi pull into the school parking lot. Gigi grabs her purse and opens the door, walking towards the front of the school. Nicky and Gigi start walking toward their group of friends, Dahlia, Jaida, Jan, Rosy, Symone and Rubber. "Hey Girls," Gigi and Nicky said in unison. All the girls' heads were buried in their phones, so they didnt expect a reply.

"Gianna! There you are." Mr Charles says walking over. "Hi Sir." Gigi turns to look his way. "We have a new student coming and since Aiden is away, I want you to tour her." Gigi sighed but continued to hold her head up. "Sure, what time" Mr Charles quickly turns to see if he can spot Crystal. "As soon as she gets here. Just continue waiting here, she should arrive soon. Oh and, her name is Crystal." Gigi nods, "Okay, and, love your suit sir." Gigi winks. "Oh Thank you!" Mr Charles giggles.

Crystal arrives at the front of the school, quite shocked to see how big it is. "Woah." She says to herself quietly. Gigi walks over assuming the girl was Crystal. "Hi, I'm assuming you're Crystal?" Gigi smiles, but Crystal can tell her smile is fake. "Hi, Yes, I'm Crystal." Crystal smiles. "Nice to meet you Crystal, I'm Gianna Goode." Crystal nods. "Now, enough talking. We don't have enough time to tour the whole school, so I'll mainly show you places you need to go to during the day." Crystal nods again, "Alright, now, first off, the Art Block."  
Crystal was trying her best to pay attention to what Gigi is saying but she cant keep her eyes off Gigi's face. Her bone structure, her flawless skin, in Crystals mind, she was absolutely perfect. "Crystal?" Crystal shakes herself back into reality. "Yes? Sorry." Gigi rolled her eyes and continued talking. "So the best way to find the art block is to come to the front of the school and look for the colourful building." Gigi finishes her sentence. "Alright." Crystal nods. "Next, the gym."

This tour went on for a little while until the bell went.

"Alright, I hope you remember where all your classes are because I am not going to help you again." Gigi says in a kind of snappy tone. "Okay." Crystal looks to the ground. "God, what class do I have first?" Crystal whispers to herself as she looks at the times table she was given when she first got here. "HSIE... Room 5.8" Crystal sighs, making her way into the school. She doesn't feel like doing History out of all subjects she could be doing at that moment. She makes her way up the stairs, finally finding the classroom. Crystal opens the door as she was already aware that she was late. "Oh hello! You must be our new student!" Ms X Change says, grabbing Crystal's shoulders and standing slightly behind her. "Everyone, this is Crystal, she is our new student for the year. Make her feel welcomed, invite her to sit with you, maybe even become friends! We need to make sure she feels safe and welcomes here." Ms X Change smiles widely, letting go of Crystal and slightly pushing her forward. "There is a seat absent next to Jackie, go sit there." Crystal didn't know who Jackie was but she took a guess. "Over here!" The girl who Crystal assumed was Jackie, said. Crystal smiles and walks over, taking a seat. "Hi, I'm Jackie, and you must be Crystal?" Jackie puts her hand out, shaking Crystals cold hand. "Yeah, I'm Crystal, Crystal Methyd." Jackie smiles at her and turns her attention to the front of the class.

\- Bell goes -

Jackie peeked over Crystals shoulder, looking at her times table. "You have Art, and better news, its with me aswell." Jackie starts walking out, and all Crystal can think of doing is following her. "So, where did you move from?" Jackie asks from pure curiosity, "Missouri." "Ooh, sounds cool, whats it like there?" Jackie keeps walking. "Its kind of boring, I mean, there isn't much there." The girls walk in silence until they get to the art block and to the classroom.

"Hi girls, take a seat." The teacher says, standing at the door. The girls sit next to each other, well, more like Crystal sat next to Jackie. "Okay, I know the semester just started, but since I don't have enough work for you all to do for 10 weeks in total, I'm giving you an assignment. It will be due in 3 weeks, and the assignment is just to paint a landscape from outside your window." The teacher finishes, well, Crystal thought. "Oh and, you're working in pairs." Everyone makes eye contact with the people they wanted to be partners with, but the teacher cutting them all off. "Not so fast... I'm choosing the pairs this time." Everyone groaned. "Alright, the pairs are..." "Jackie Cox and Janis Sport." "Brita Filter and Aiden Zhane." "Dahlia Sin and Jaida E Hall." "Nicky Doll and Rosy Thorn." "Rubber and Symone." "Gianna Goode and Crystal Methyd." Pretty much everyone groaned again, some were happy with their pairing but that was only a few out of the 12 girls in the class. "Okay, everyone sit with their partners and plan out. No, none of you are changing either." Gigi sighed visibly, walking over anyway. "Alright, listen, here's my number and my home address. Come over on Saturday at 1pm, don't be late." Gigi said, then walking away. Crystal honestly couldn't even process process what just happened. "Wait Gigi, aren't we meant to plan the project?" Crystal shouts across the room. Gigi ignores her and continues chatting to Nicky. Crystal sighs and turns to Jackie, but realises Jackie and Jan are planning the project together. Crystal didn't want to be the third wheel. The day goes by, its boring, as school is. As soon as school ends, Crystal rushes out of the classroom, to the front gate. Crystal starts walking down the street as she doesn't live that far, and by that far, she lives an hour away walking. Crystal turns around to see Jackie driving toward her. "Hey Crystal! Jackie shouts. "Hey." Crystal looks at Jackie. "Hop in, its about to rain if you can't tell.... I don't want you walking home getting drenched." Jackie smiles at her. Crystal makes her way to the passenger side, opening the door and taking a seat. "Thanks." Crystal sits quietly, giving directions to Jackie whenever she asks. 

"Thanks for the ride Jacks, I really appreciate it." Crystal smiles and waves goodbye to Jackie.

Damn this was an eventful first day for Crystal but she sure as hell was getting more used to it as time went by. She already met a friend, and probably many more to come. Crystal walks through the front door, seeing her mother in the kitchen. "Hey sweetie, how was your first day?" Natalia speaks. 'It was okay, I met a friend." Crystal places her school bag on the bench. "Well that's good, when will I be meeting them?" Natalia always loved it when Crystal met friends. Crystal was always a loner, never had many friends and was teased a lot. But Crystal didn't care, she mainly just sat in the library alone reading books.

Crystal ate dinner, made her way upstairs and laid down on the bed staring at the ceiling, wondering what tomorrow has to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! This is my first AO3 fanfic.  
> Just a few notes:  
> \- Don't send this to any queens involved.  
> \- I'm Australian so I spell things different.  
> \- These are only characters, don't send any hate to them based on how they're portrayed in this book.  
> \- If you want more, leave a kudos and a comment! It would be greatly appreciated.  
> \- I will accept constructive critism if it helps me improve with my writing.


End file.
